Forum:Kapitel 673 Diskussion
Spoiler zu Kapitel 673 sind bereits draußen: Aktuelle Spoiler--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 10:52, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :huch, das hatten wir aber schon lang nichmehr :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 11:03, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ja, das gabs echt schon lange nicht mehr. O_O ^^ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:57, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich frage mich, warum Son Guko "eigenständig" handeln kann, da er 1.teil des juubi ist, welches in madara versiegelt ist und 2.madara ihn somit kontrollieren müsste! Kann das Kapitel auf jeden Fall nicht erwarten! :/ :na ja, wahrscheinlich weil die bijuu ja naruto damals ihr chakra gegeben haben, und somit wohl auch einen teil ihres bewusstseins, wie es bei naruto mit seiner mutter und vater der fall war. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:12, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) für mich sieht das eher so aus als nutzt Naruto das Lava-Element von Son Goku um daraus ein riesen Rasengan zu formen und kompiniert dieses mit seinem Wind Element. da würde ich gerne mal wissen wie das ganze als Jutsu heisen soll. :Senpou: Youton Rasen Shuriken. Muss ja auch ein Sen-Jutsu (oder Tai-Jutsu, aber das ist es ja eindeutig nicht) sein um Madara zu schaden.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 16:48, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::naja so eine lavakugel ist ja was gegenständliches und keine reine energie, wie katon und raiton, also könnte es madara schon schaden. das glaubt der ja auch selber anscheinend. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 17:16, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Also ich weiß nicht ob das was ausmacht, aber Minato erklärt auf jeden Fall (glaub in Kaiptel 667 oder so), dass lediglich Sen- und Tai-Jutsu schaden bei Madara verursachen, weshalb ja dann die ganze "Gai öffnet das 8te Tor und geht drauf oder auch nicht"-Sache begann.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 17:24, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::ahja stimmt. wobei ein fester körper, wie bei doton z.b. oder halt ne lavakugel, eigendlich das selbe sein müsste wie tai-jutsu, weil da ja auch masse auf masse trifft. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 18:07, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) so ein starkes Tai-Jutsu wie Gai haben Sasuke und Naruto ja nicht drauf. daher denke ich das beide Madara wieder mit Natur-Chakra verstärkte Jutsu´s angreiffen. vielleicht kann Sasuke jetzt nun dann auch selber Natur-Chakra sammeln und brauch Juugo nicht mehr dafür. Wow Naruto hat ein neues Rasengan drauf, ist jetzt mal voll die Überraschung. Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ist Madara seit er der neue Weise ist so schwach. Der Madara der alle 5 Kake spielend fertig gemacht hat und der die Allianz allein fertig machen könnte, loost gerade voll ab. Als Obito diese Kraft hatte konnte ihm niemand etwas anhaben die Ninjaallianz konnte nur zuschauen und die 4 Hokage mit unseren Helden Sasuke/ Naruto waren machtlos, und jetzt wo der übermächtige Madara diese Kraft kriegt steckt der fast nur ein und schießt nur mit seinen Kugelchen. Also ich erwarte da mehr von Madara, ansonsten wäre ich sehr entäuscht, hoffe das bald Sasuke auftaucht und vielleicht zeigt der was neues. find das nicht so überraschend und toll das Naruto mal wieder ein neues Rasengan benutzt. bin eher auf Sasuke gespannt was er nun alles kann. da ich find das sich Kishi nicht so sonderlich gut um die Entwicklung von Naruto gekümmert hat. Sasuke und Naruto sind doch ab jetzt die einzigen beiden die nur noch Madara was an haben können. aber ab wann ist das Kapitel eigendlich nun dann draußen. ich hätte gedacht da der Spoiler so früh raus kamm. das Kapitel auch etwas zeitiger dann nun erscheinen wird. Man sollte abwarten, bis Madara mit den Spielereien aufhört, denn bis jetzt hat er ja anscheinend alles aus reinem Vergnügen über sich ergehen lassen. Noch hat er ja nicht mal das Nunoboko no Ken und den Schild erschaffen, mit denen er wahrscheinlich besser umgehen kann als Obito. Da kommt bestimmt noch ein bisschen von ihm! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 08:10, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass noch viel von Madara kommt. Da ist nichts mehr, was man noch zeigen könnte. Abgesehen von Narutos Rasengan wird eigentlich selten eine Technik mehr als zwei-, dreimal gezeigt. Wir hatten es bei Pain und Obito. Obito hat zwar das Jutsu der sechs Pfade angewandt, aber er hat kein bisschen wie Pain gekämpft, weil man schon alles gesehen hat, was Pain konnte, und es daher für den Leser langweilig gewesen wäre, das noch mal zu sehen (das denkt Kishi wahrscheinlich). Und weil Obito als Jinchuriki des Juubi auch schon alles gezeigt hat, was er konnte, werden wir das bei Madara nicht noch mal sehen. Obito wird hier nur als Maßstab gelten, um zu zeigen, wie stark Madara jetzt ist. Auch vom Kampf Hashirama gegen Madara hat man absolut gar nichts gesehen, weil das in der Rückblende schon mal kam. Ich glaube also, dass von Madara entweder was Neues oder gar nichts mehr kommt. Wobei ein Susanoo des Weisen der Sechs Pfade sicher megageil aussehen würde ;) --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:56, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist heute mal wieder einen Tag früher draußen und es wird recht interessant - Sasuke hat jetzt das Rinnegan, jedoch leicht abgeändert und auf nur einem Auge. Und man sieht auch endlich mal Obito wieder. Ich bin gespannt, wie Naruto und Sasuke nun zusammen gegen Madara kämpfen werden, zumal er jetzt den Baum in sich aufgenommen hat..YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 07:40, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Huch was red ich da? Wir haben Mittwoch, also doch keinen Tag früher. XD YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 08:42, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich bittet Obito Sakura ihn zu töten, damit auch der schwarze Zetsu stirbt, (aber dazu müsste er beide wieder in die normale Dimension bringen). Narutos neuer Modus sieht ziemlich gut aus und ich frag mich was wohl Sasukes Rinnegan von einem "normalen(Madaras)" unterscheidet...Und wer rettet Naruto vor dem Rinbo: Hengoku?--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 08:38, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Obito würde doch sterben, sobald Zetsu sich von ihm löst, oder? Dann müsste er ja Sakura nicht bitten, ihn zu töten. Und entweder hat Naruto das der Kraft des Eremiten zu verdanken, oder die Bijuu haben ihm da geholfen (wenn er mit Sons Hilfe schon ein neues Jutsu erschaffen kann..). YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 08:57, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, das würde er, aber ich denk mal, dass er mit seiner jetzigen Kraft den schwarzen Zetsu an seinem Körper halten kann und jetzt mal übertrieben gesagt: Würde Sakura ihn jetzt Köpfen, müssten eigentlich beide sterben, aber bei dem schwarzen Zetsu hat man ja gesehen, dass er auch, wenn er Gliedmaßen verliert, sich fortbewegen/weiterlebt kann (Hidanmäßig), Also könnte Obito Sakura doch Anweisungen geben, die bewirken, dass Zetsu stirbt. Und für diesen Plan würde er,denk ich mal seine Kraft nutzen, damit Zetsu nicht während des Prozesses fliehen kann.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 09:02, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Stimmt, wenn Obito sichergehen will, dass Zetsu stirbt, wird die Sache komplizierter. Obwohl Zetsu jetzt keine große Bedrohung mehr darstellt, oder? Die Bijuu hat jetzt Naruto. Nur - wenn Zetsu sich von Obito trennt, geht das Auge direkt mit ihm? YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 09:50, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::wahrscheinlich, aus dem grund hält obito zetsu ja fest, damit der das auge nicht an madara liefert. ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass obito sich irgendwie selbst mit zetsu bannt oder tötet und sakura bittet naruto sein auge einzupflanzen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 10:07, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Oder Sasuke. Was ich mich auch frage: warum hat Sasuke sein Rinnegan (ich bin ja dafür, dass das in Fankreisen Sharinnegan gennant wird xD) nur auf einem Auge? YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 10:25, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Kann es nicht sogar sein, dass Obito das Ganze überstehen könnte? Das Rinnetensei verbraucht doch das Chakra einer Person vollständig, oder? Zetsus Chakra hält ihn noch am Leben, aber er hat sich doch auch Chakra von Madara besorgt. Immerhin besitzt der immer noch den Rikudou Stab. Wäre es also nicht möglich, dass er selbst nach der Loslösung von Zetsu noch überleben könnte? MfG Tobi--78.43.115.54 00:28, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Für mich sieht das eher wie das Auge des Juubi aus, da sind zu viele Tomoe. Bzw hat das Rinnegan doch gar keine Tomoe? Mal abgesehen von diesem großen Auge, das die Mum von Rikudo auf der Stirn hatte. Und möglicherweise kann Sasuke auch das Rinbo - Hengoku einsetzen und hat damit Naruto damit geschützt. MfG Flodda :Das Sasuke ihn geschützt hat, habe ich auch gedacht, doch dann hat man gesehen, dass der ganz wo anders ist und erst von Tobirama dahin teleportet werden musste...ob sein Rinbo so ein Reichweite hat und er spüren konnte, das Naruto ein Rinbo in den Rücken braucht..ist eine andere frage.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 10:36, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Nimmt eigentlich die Mutter allen Ursprungs oder so Kontakt auf mit dem Madara???Schaut so aus, als redet mit ihm jemanden die dieser Mutter ähnelt.Bestimmt kann der Wille von ihr mit ihm auch reden, so wie der Waise der sechs Pfade!!!Madara besitzt den Willen der Mutter bestimmt und die Endschlacht hat begonnen. :Es ist nicht die Mutter, sondern der Götterbaum Shinju selbst, der wahrscheinlich immer noch danach strebt Vergeltung für den Diebstahl an ihm auszuüben bzw. eine neue Frucht zu gebären(?)--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 12:16, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hab ich mir auch schon gedacht, aber warum setzte sich dieser dann nicht mit Obito vorher schon mal in Verbindung und als Madara den Baum aufsaugt,sieht man etwas später die "ähnlich" aussehenden Augen der Mutter im Hintergrund!!!Ist jetzt Sasukes Auge eine Steigerung vom Rinnegan??? Ich denke das Sasuke jetzt das Auge von Indra hat. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 13:31, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde überhaupt sehr komisch, dass Madara dieses Auge jetzt Rinnegan nennt, obwohl Hagoromo vorher eben dieses Auge als Sharingan bezeichnet. Es wäre halt gerade wichtig zu sehen, ob Sasukes linkes Auge nun rot oder lila ist. Dass Naruto kein neues Jutsu benutzen würde, war von Anfang an klar. Aber ich fand es schon ziemlich genial, wie er ein anderes Element in das Rasenshuriken eingebunden hat. Die Zerstörungskraft übersteigt die einer Bijudama, das sollte man beachten. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:59, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wo nennt Hagoromo dieses Auge den Sharingan? [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:04, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Er nennt das dritte Auge nicht explizit Sharingan, aber sagt, dass es die Kraft des Sharingans hat (könnte also trotzdem ein Rinnegan sein, dann würde alles passen): http://www.mangapanda.com/naruto/671/8 --Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 17:11, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen das dieses Augen von Sasuke nun das echte/richtigen Rinnegan ist und das von Madara eine Art ab geschwächte Variante ist. Hagoromo hatte zwar auch die gleichen Rinnegan Augen wie Madara aber wie seine Mutter besaß er das gleiche dritte Auge auf der Stirn wie sie. Bei Kaguya hat man ja gesehen das ihre beiden normalen Augen so aussehen als seines es Byakugan Augen und keine Rinnegan Augen. Was mich aber mehr wundert ist das Naruto die scharzen Gudoudama Kugeln jetzt nutzen kann. Ich hätte eher vermutet das Sasuke sie nutzen kann da mamn aus ihnen ja auch Schwert und Schild formen kann und das würde ja dann zu Sasuke passen als Naruto. Es wunder mich aber auch das er eines der Hiraishin-Kunai seines Vater´s Minato mit nimmt und falls er sich damit hin und her teleportiern kann. :Das fand ich auch merkwürdig, wenn er jetzt wirklich das Hiraishin no Jutsu einsetzt..einfach so, ohne es zu lernen und ohne dass es eine Verbindung zu den Bijuus hat und das hat es nicht, wäre das echt mies. :/--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:20, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wär mal interessant zu wissen, ob die Kraft von Hagoromo, die Sasuke und Naruto nun besitzen nur temporär ist, oder permanent ist. Wenn ja, dann wären das die beiden mächtigsten Lebewesen im Narutouniversum xD. Auf jeden Fall scheint dies nun wirklich der Endkampf zu sein. Ob wir bis Chapter 700 tatsächlich durch sind? Zwar gibts noch ne Menge Fragen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist Kishi ja gemein :D Das Grande Finale also, huh? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 01:45, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Was mich jetzt aber interessiert, es wurde doch die ganze Zeit behauptet der Juubi hätte keine Persönlichkeit, Gefühle oder wäre auch nur Intelligent und doch spricht er zu Madara und forderd ihn auf den Baum (also ihn selbst)zu absorbieren. Das hieße ja das der Juubi vieleicht als Baum doch eine Persönlichkeit verfügt.Xephiroths (Diskussion) 11:49, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Falls daß der Baum sein sollte!!!Der Baum oder Juubi war doch sauer auf die Menschen, wegen Chakra Klau und tötete sie...also warum soll er sich jetzt freiwillig mit Madara vereinen???Ich tippe auf den Bruder vom Hagoromo (den waisen der sechs Pfade) oder seiner Mutter, die daß bewusstsein in den Baum platzierte oder so ähnlich. Ich finde daß völlig ok, daß Naruto mit diesen Bijjudama ähnlichen schwarzem zeugs umgehen kann, da er ja die Körperenergie bekommen hat.Bin auch gespannt, ob er jetzt sämtliche Elemente nutzen kann!!!und Sasuke hat jetzt auch einen riesen Susanoo der Berge zerschneidet^^ das sind doch keine Bijuudama Kugel um Naruto. ob Sasuke´s Susano´o verändert hat bestimmt wäre ja seltsam wen nicht. hab mir das Bild noch mal an geschaut wo Naruto das Rasengan mit dem Lava-Element benutzt und da nach gedacht das Naruto doch jetzt auch ein Rasengan erschaffen könnte welches aus allen Elementen besteht welche die 9 Bijuu´s haben. :Na ja bis jz weis man nicht, ob er die Kraft(Chakra) von mehreren gleichzeitig nutzen kann (z.B. nutzt er das Senpou: Youton Rasen Shuriken ohne im Bijuu Moodo zu sein). Ab es ist wahrscheinlich, dass da noch was kommt...--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 21:43, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe mir bei dieser Frage in letzter Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht und wollte nun wissen wer wohl Obito´s Rinnegan bekommt. Sicherlich macht Obito den Fehler und kommt aus seiner Kamui-Dimension raus. Entweder wird es Drama und Madara kriegt Obito´s Auge oder : **Sasuke** bekommt es. Er hat ja nur das eine Rinnegan ( bzw das Juubi-Auge). Zwei wird er sicherlich gebrauchen. Er hat ja nur eins geschafft zu erwecken. Vielleicht aber wird Kishimoto Sasuke das Rinnegan nicht geben. Mit zwei Rinnegan kann er ja nicht mehr Ameterasu usw. machen. Aber wenn er ein Sharingan und ein Rinnegan hat, kann er noch immer die alten "Uchiha"- Jutsus machen. *ODER* **Naruto** Naruto ist ja ebenfalls ein Teil der sechs Pfade. Er hätte das Rinnegan ebenfalls verdient. Aber leider passen zu ihm nicht so die Dojutsu´s . Rinnegan ist irgendwie nicht Naruto´s Style. Aber wie gesagt er ist ja das Kind der Prophezeiung. Das wäre doch irgendwie cool wenn Naruto und Sasuke gleichzeitig Limbo mit ihren Rinnegan machen. So wie Kakashi und Obito. Das wäre sozusagen meine ("Möchte-gern"-) Theorie. Aber wer wird wohl Obito´s Rinnegan kriegen? (Diskussion) :Im Sinne der Anime Logik (seit DB), dass ein Gegner immer seine maximale Stärke erreichen muss, damit man sieht wie toll der Hauptcharakter jetzt geworden ist, vermute ich stark, dass Madara das Auge bekommen wird. MfG Tobi--78.42.119.114 16:06, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Das stimmt wohl. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Sasuke das Auge nicht bekommt, einfach weil er ja schon im linken Auge das Pseudo-Rinnegan hat. Bisher wurde noch nie ein Auge an die falsche Stelle implantiert. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:30, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Madara hat doch jetzt den Baum in sich ein gesaugt das sollte doch reichen um noch mal einen Power-schub zu bekommen. da brauch er doch nicht noch sein anders Auge wieder. das fänd ich sonst etwas albern wen er nur wegen diesem Augen nicht richtig Kämpfen kann und nur wen er auch sein anders Auge hätte könnte er auch erst dann seine volle Kraft bnutzen. aber ich kann mir vorstellen das wärend des Kampfes Madara die kontrolle über sich selbst verliert und der Baum dafür die kontrolle über nimmt. um sich dafür zu Räche das man ihm die Frucht genommen hat. ich finde auch das man die Anime Serien von DB und Naruto in Punkto Logik und so nicht vergleichen kann. das wäre dann das erste mal das ein Gegner in Naruto so lange gepusht wurde bis die Hauptcharakter ihn besiegen. :Nun ja, bei Obito war das nicht viel besser. Zunächst bekam er das Rinnegan, dann hat er sich alle Bijuus beschafft. Er wurde von einem Kunai durchbohrt und hat überlebt, dann wurde er von Minato zerlegt und hat überlebt, dann übernahm er die Kontrolle über das Juubi, wurde fast zerrissen, aber bekam die Kontrolle. Er hätte auch bereits viel früher besiegt werden können, aber er musste erst sein maximales Potential entfalten. Bei vielen anderen Kämpfen gebe ich dir aber Recht, wobei ich aber auch finde, dass sich Naruto und DB über die Jahre deutlich mehr angenähert haben, als es zu Beginn der Fall war. MfG Tobi--46.5.47.72 17:41, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC)